Singing in the Rain
by peacefulsands
Summary: Certain members of the Losers have been out for the evening and arrive home somewhat worse for wear. Clay despairs of the sanity of his team.


Title : **Singing In The Rain **

**Fandom : **The Losers

**Characters** : The Team (focus on Clay, Roque, & Cougar)

**Rating** : PG-13

Written for the prompt : _The Losers, Roque and Cougar, Singing in the Rain_

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Singing in the Rain<span>**

Clay could hear them coming from the other end of the street. Or at least he could hear two of them coming. It begged two questions. The first – what trouble had Pooch and Jensen managed to get themselves into that meant he couldn't hear them? The second how much tequila had they managed to get down Cougar's neck to actually have the man singing at the top of his voice?

If it wasn't going to mean trouble with the neighbors (again), it might be quite amusing to listen to. Clay had to admit he was surprised that Roque even knew the lyrics to "Singing in the Rain", something Cougar clearly was less sure on judging by his slight echo a beat and a half behind.

Ah! Clearly Roque didn't actually know _all_ the lyrics as the two voices stumbled to a halt and then restarted back near the beginning again.

"I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain . . ." Roque's voice was low and distinctly off-key but Cougar echoed somewhat more tunefully, although admittedly it was not actually the right tune, "Jus' singin' in the rain."

"What a gloooooooooooooooorious feeeeeeeeeeeeelin', I'm . . . " Clay pushed himself up, knowing that the sooner he got the two of them inside, the less hassle he'd have later. He opened the door as Cougar let out a pretty amazing "Feelings" that sounded more like it came from that song about memories that they always sang badly on talent shows.

Seriously, he could maybe enter Cougar in the next round of America's Got Talent, if they could teach him to sing when not drunk. Roque however, sounded more like he'd had a tracheotomy. Front door open, he went to the end of the path where the two of them appeared to be serenading each other. Roque was closest, so it was easier to grab him by first the collar and then the arm and herd him up the path and inside the house. Thankfully Cougar just followed like a lemming . . . a decidedly drunk, staggering and still singing lemming admittedly.

Clay was surprised when Cougar actually paused long enough to turn round and close the door before turning back and saying forlornly, "We lost them, Jensen and Pooch. We lost them." He waved a hand listlessly back at the door.

Clay continued to drag Roque through the house with barely a pause. "Yeah. Where did you lose them?"

"Out there." Cougar waved at the door again.

"Shit!" Clay could just imagine the trouble the other two would be causing. "When? When did you lose them?" Hopefully it wouldn't have been too long ago and he'd be able to just nip out and retrieve them before they woke the neighbors up for a second time.

Cougar looked down at his watch and started to count, "One . . . two . . . three . . . ummm . . . three hours ago." He held up three fingers in front of his own face as if to check he'd got the right number and then thrust them at Clay as if to make the point clear.

"You lost them three hours ago?"

"Little fuckers said that they had plans," Roque growled.

Clay was stumped, he had no idea where to even start looking if they separated three hours ago. Jolene was going to kill him if Pooch had got himself in trouble again.

Just at that moment, there was the sound of a key in the lock. The missing members of the team hurried in out of the rain, talking avidly, but not sounding in the least bit drunk. As they made it into the kitchen they discovered they had an audience for their arrival. "Hi guys!" Jensen greeted enthusiastically.

"You're not lost," Cougar said with apparent relief.

"Er, no, dude. What made you think we were lost?" Pooch sounded confused.

"You weren't there," Cougar said earnestly, looking at the two of them with deep intensity as if checking them over for injury.

Jensen let out a sudden bark of laughter, "Dude! You are so wasted!" He flicked the edge of Cougar's hat. "So wasted!"

"Don' touch 'e hat!" Cougar growled drunkenly and pointed a wavering finger at his team mate which only made Jensen laugh even harder.

"Aw! Dude! You know he's kinda sweet like that, don't ya think? Come on, Cougs," he said, sliding an arm round Cougar's back and pulling his arm across his shoulders, "Let's get you to bed."

"Wow! He's really drunk," Pooch said turning to look at Clay as Jensen guided a barely upright Cougar out of the room and up the stairs to his bed. "You don't look happy. What did they do?"

"They were singing," Clay said wearily.

"Seriously?"

"In the rain . . . badly. So where were you two?"

"Went to the movies. Jensen wanted to see 'Watchmen' to find out if it was true to the comics."


End file.
